


A stranger on an unfamiliar road

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самолеты и хроническая непереносимость полетов. Знакомьтесь, эти мальчики у меня задержаться)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stranger on an unfamiliar road

Даррен не любит ночные рейсы, и всеми силами отвлекает себя от мыслей о том, что буквально через несколько часов он будет трястись через темноту в металлическом корыте, которое вообще непонятно как летает.   
У Даррена полтора миллиарда фунтов на счету и чертовски амбициозные планы на ближайшие десять лет, а так же хроническая непереносимость самолетов.   
Эйдан смывает кровь с рук, глядя, как водоворот воды в раковине окрашивается в пастельно-розовый, пудровый оттенок, и старается не замечать нервно снующего за его спиной Даррена. Вода меняет оттенок на прозрачно-розовый, едва заметный, но в конце концов, это его работа – подмечать цвета и оттенки, и не важно, что сейчас он выступает в роли, несколько отличающейся от роли хозяина крупной галереи современного искусства.   
\- Если ты собираешься мельтешить в зеркале и действовать мне на нервы, то лучше подожди в зале ожидания.   
У Даррена темные глаза, в ярком и неестественно белом освящении выглядящие пронзительно зелеными, слишком яркими для его тона кожи, но определенно придающие его внешности какую-то необычность.   
\- Заканчивай намываться и идем уже.   
У Эйдана степень по истории искусств и коллекция огнестрельного оружия, и он понятия не имеет, почему не пристрелил назойливого засранца в джинсах от Форда в первую же встречу.   
***  
В небольшом пабе в зале ожидания немноголюдно, и Даррен перекатывает в ладонях стакан виски, прислушиваясь к стуку льдинок внутри, и облизывает пересохшие губы, ухмыляясь, когда Эйдан приканчивает свою порцию в два глотка и просит повторить.   
\- Когда мы летим в Берлин?   
У Даррена ежедневник расписан на восемь месяцев перед, его консультация стоит пару тысяч фунтов, но в вопросах «рабочих» поездок он абсолютно рассчитывает на Эйдана – в их партнерстве это полностью его сфера.   
\- Думаю, в начале декабря. Три недели тебе хватит, чтобы выделить пару дней? Придется остаться с ночевкой, одним днем не управимся.   
\- Я поеду поездом. Обратно так же можем самолетом, если будет такая необходимость.   
Эйдан пожимает плечами и разворачивается боком к стойке, разглядывая снующих через выходы людей – он уже отлично успел испытать на своей шкуре, как же сильно Даррен не переносит самолеты, и уже предвкушает сегодняшний перелет.   
У них с собой только ручная кладь, и Эйдан прикидывает даты в голове – если он отправил пистолет обратно в Лондон вчера, пятого, то уже седьмого он должен быть на месте.   
\- Идем, наш рейс.   
Даррена обожают люди, работающие в сфере с большим количеством социальных контактов. Даррен приветлив и дружелюбен, не доставляет проблем и никогда не скандалит, и Эйдан улыбается не менее тепло, проходя следом за ним через полосу контроля. Мало кто знает, что один из ранее самых крупных перевозчиков разорился с его, Даррена, подачи, которому просто не понравился сервис на том рейсе, который вез их из Стокгольма в Лондон.   
***  
Даррена начинает трясти после, кажется, третьей воздушной ямы, и Эйдан сжимает его ладонь, отвлекая, и водит большим пальцем по побелевшим костяшкам, вычерчивая выступающие вены.   
\- Я больше всего на свете ненавижу аэропорты в какой-нибудь географически прекрасной, но жопе мира. Никогда не забуду, как нам пришлось садиться на скалы в Карпатах, я думал в тот раз, что меня в лучшем случае размажет по особо ребристой скале, а в худшем еще и поджарит, когда рванет бак самолета.   
\- Ты не помогаешь.   
Даррен шипит через сжатые зубы и выдыхает, когда самолет в очередной раз теряет пару десятков метров, ухну в воздушную яму.   
Свет в салоне потушен, черт знает почему, и Эйдан выдыхает несколько раз, и наклоняется, касаясь губами шеи Даррена у самой кромки воротника рубашки, и выдыхает, ухмыляясь, когда тот вздрагивает, чуть отдвигаясь.   
-Какого черта ты творишь?   
У Даррена тонкая рубашка, такая, что при желании и толике фантазии можно рассмотреть очертания мышц, и Эйдан скользит ладонью по его бедру, наклоняясь еще ближе, улыбается, пробегая губами по горлу замершего рядом парня и жмурится:  
\- Мне кажется, тебя буквально пару секунд назад беспокоили воздушные ямы. Инсценируешь?  
Эйдан и сам отлично знает, что нет, но сдержаться и не поддразнить Даррена сейчас выше его сил.   
Под ладонью потертая джинса и теплая кожа, и Даррен выгибается, закрывая глаза, стонет, подставляясь под ладонь, гладящую пах, и даже не вздрагивает, когда самолет в очередной раз попадает в воздушную яму.   
Эйдан рассеяно раздумывает, как быстро их застукают, если самолет перестанет так бросать, и устраивает подбородок на плече Даррена, облизывая пересохшие губы, когда наконец добирается до головой кожи и скользит по головке пальцами, так, что Даррен вцепляется в подлокотники, зажмуриваясь, и чуть толкается бедрами навстречу чужой ладони.   
Он кончает быстро, раньше, чем самолет выравнивается окончательно выравнивается, и Эйдан проскальзывает мимо него, ухмыльнувшись:  
\- Пойду руки помою.  
И дрочит, прижавшись спиной к двери туалета, под гул успокоившихся пассажиров и шум воды в раковине.   
Интересно, считается ли дрочка харасментом, если она была, хм, обоюдно желанной?  
Даррен ничего не говорит и выглядит так же, как и до начала тряски – идеально сидящая рубашка и уложенные волосы, вежливая улыбка и веселые лучики в уголках глаз, и Эйдан разглядывает стоящий на своем столике стакан минералки с лимоном и ухмыляется, не скрываясь.   
Определенно, он будет ждать их следующего полета из Берлина.   
В конце-то концов, зря, он, что ли, нашел способ так эффективно бороться с фобией Даррена?


End file.
